Love is Friendship
by DollFace9410
Summary: After Ginny dies Harry think all hope is lost. Will he ever pick up the pieces and go after his true love? A lot of Fluff
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Author's Note: Please Review and tell me what you think. Please Don't be too hard on me!

Disclaimer: I Don't own any thing you can recognize...

* * *

Prologue

November, 2001

Harry stood still in the cool breeze that came November. Tears filled his eyes. She left him a full week now. He felt the anger build up inside him. He closed his eyes to stop the tears of sorrow from falling.

The memories came flooding into his mind as they did every time he closed his eyes.

The hospital smelt of freshly mopped floors and hand sanitizer. Harry stood still as he waited for his wife to finish giving birth to his children. His nerves started to get the best of him and he started to pace in the waiting room. After what seemed like an hour the mid-witch came out; looking anything but joyous. Harry's heart sank.

"Mr. Potter you have a beautiful baby girl and boy. They are fortunately identical twins. We know how much you wanted identical twins." She said offering a small smile.

Harry's face beamed. His children were in this world with him. "So may I see my wife now?" Harry said stepping forward to the area the mid-witch came from. She held him back. "Mr. Potter, I'm sorry. We did everything we could have, after that fall Mrs. Potter took yesterday on the stairs, there was severe internal bleeding. We did all we could but too much blood was lost and we couldn't do anything. She didn't make it."

Harry fell into the nearest chair. The woman he was expecting to spend the rest of his life with was gone. His heart was breaking, a thousand times. "Mr. Potter before we operated Mrs. Potter named the children. The boy is named Ronald Sirius Severus Potter and the girl Hermione Lily Potter". Harry's face turned pale after hearing his daughter's name. His son's name was perfect, all the people who loved him and died for his safety. Harry couldn't understand why his wife would name their daughter after the person who left him after the war. His best friend. "She also said to tell you she loves you." Harry's heart felt heavy. The tears came and he wept for his wife; Ginevra Molly Potter.

"HARRY!" Mrs. Wesley yelled out to Harry forcing him back to the painful present. "I'm so sorry son, but you can't keep standing here watching her grave. It's not good for you. Come, let's head back to the burrow to get you warm and maybe have you spend time with those kids of yours." She held him in a tight side hug and turned him away from the grave site of his wife and her daughter. He simple nodded. Happy to have a mother-in-law like this.

"They will never know how amazing their mother was. She fought in a war, played Quidditch professionally for the Holyhead Harpies, an amazing friend and person." Harry stated with regret in his voice. "Harry, Ginny made a box for both Ron and Hermione of things she wished the kids to have when they turn fourteen. She was advised to do so for a fear of something happening during a Quidditch game. I must say she didn't expect to have to have to leave so soon. They will know who she was. Through us, and the few things she left behind for them." Harry smiled. Ginny was always prepared for these things. He only wished Ginny left him something.


	2. Chapter 2- 14 Years Later

Author's Note: Thank you all for your Follows and Favorites and Review! Means so much to me. You guys have made my heart swell with joy! Here is another chapter !

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize.

* * *

1st November 2015

Hermione woke with her best friend Helena jumping up and down on her bed at Hogwarts. "Three more days till you turn fourteen and get your mum's box!" She exclaimed excitedly as her friend opened her sleepy eyes. Hermione tied her hair up into a pony tail and sat up looking sadly at her friend. "I should be happy about that, but I feel so horrible. I just wish I had her." She admitted breaking eye contact and watching the covers still over her. Helena pulled her friend into a hug. "I know Minnie" She just said sadly.

Helena Longbottom spent most of October trying to get her friend into the birthday spirit. The two had been friends since childhood and Helena knew how this time of year affected her friend. She and Ronald her boyfriend and Hermione's bother went out of their way to cheer her up. Helena got help from her father; Headmaster Longbottom to skip a few classes and be there for her friend if Hermione need one.

Nobody knew why her mother's death affected her more than her brother. Though many guessed it was because looked everything like her father and the fact she was a teenage girl with no mother to be annoyed at or guide her.

"Let's go down to breakfast before dad gets annoyed. We have been late for every meal for the past week." Helena pulled her friend out of bed.

"You just want to see my disgusting brother!" Hermione shot back and her friend with a playful smile.

"He is my boyfriend." She blushed

"You two are ghastly." Hermione said and made her way to the bathroom and within a few moments ran out with glisten in her eyes. Helena knew this meant trouble. "Bewitch my hair, make it red." She ordered my friend who looks shocked at sudden demand. Helena loved beauty and knew almost every spell, charm or potion that could help change a person's appearance, however felt strange taken back by the request.

"What?"

"Bewitch my hair. Make it red like mum's" Minnie said excitedly.

Helena didn't object. She knew how much her friend wanted to be like her mother. Helena could not imagine living without her own mother as strange as she was. She did it with her mother-Luna, in mind. Her now ginger friend's emerald eyes looked happy for the first time in weeks.

* * *

4th November

Ron woke up in the burrow on the fourth of November. He and his sister had been excused from school for the day to grieve and also get their mother's things. Excitement filled him. Not only would he get his mother's box today but he was fourteen which meant her would get gifts and pumpkin cake. He got out of his sleeping bag and looked at his sister on the bed silently sobbing. His excitement left.

"Minnie, come here." He sat on the edge of the bed and held out his arms to his sister. She flew herself into his arms. She didn't need to say anything he understood how she felt. He too found himself crying after a few moments in his sisters embrace.

Through his water filled vision two boxes materialized in front of him. "Minnie the boxes are here." He said in a sober tone.

She loosened her grip but didn't let go as she faced the boxes behind her. "Should we?" Minnie ask quietly as she watched the boxes.

"Yes. Together though." The pair made their way to the boxes and sat Indian style in front the boxes marked "My Darling Daughter" on one and "My Baby Boy". "I think we should open them one at a time that way we both see what mom left us. Minnie nodded in agreement.

Ronald opened his box first. The first thing he saw was a picture of his mother and father on their wedding day. She was smiling and laughing as their father placed the cake's frosting on her nose instead of her mouth. Both siblings smiled at the picture seeing the love their parents shared. He then pulled out a shirt. It was his mother's shirt from the Holyhead Harpies. The picked it up and placed it on the floor next to the picture. His eyes then fell on a small jewelry box. He opened the box and saw a gold ring with the potter family crest. It was engraved "My Son.", with an infinity sign next to it.

"Put it on!" Minnie ordered her brother. As he did the ring which appeared to be too big for him suddenly shrank to fit his finger. The next thing he pulled out was Quidditch set. Ronald loved this the most. He was the seeker of the Gryffindor team and it made him feel that his mother was proud of him and this is what she would have loved to see him do. As he pulled the large set out of the box a simple letter was at the bottom of the box. He hurriedly opened it and read aloud to his sister:

"_My Dearest Son, _

_If you're reading this letter then I am sorry to have left you especially if you're reading this one. I wrote this letter for you a few weeks before you were due to arrive. So if you are reading this letter then I really wasn't around for a long time after your birth to change the letter and include names. I am so terribly sorry that I am not there for you. Please forgive my absence, but I have the best view from heaven. I love you so much. I bet you look everything like your father; his same messy hair and temper. _

_In his box I have put a few things that I think are the essence of me. I love your father very much and that was the start of our family. I also left you a Potter family ring. It is enchanted to take whatever size your finger will be. You will continue the legacy of the Potter Family and thus, I gave you a ring. The Quidditch set is my very first set after I started to play professionally. I hope you use it. Either for leisure, but I would not mind if you used it to practice and take up Quidditch at Hogw-_" Ronald chocked up and the tears silently streamed down his face. They were more tears of joy that he knew his mother would be proud of him rather than tears of sorrow.

Minnie placed her hands on her brother's shoulder. "Mom would have been so proud of you!"

When he regained his composer he continued;

"_Also, choose a girl wisely when you are ready to start dating. Treat her well give her heart and never disrespect her. Never let you anger get the better of you and when you play Quidditch play with your entire heart. Take care of your sister and your father. My son, life is a wonderful experience and remember you are not what people say you are but what you choose to be. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you but I am in your heart if you sit still I am that heartbeat. I will always love you. _

_Your Mother _

_Ginny_"

"Your turn, Minnie. Let's go through your box now." He said as he placed he items of his box back in the box.


	3. Chapter 3- Maxie Minnie?

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all your reads and support! It means so much. However my updates from now will be once a week.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Minnie sighed heavily as she lifted the cover of the box in front her. Like Ronald there was a picture of their parents. The picture however was different; her mother and father stood somewhere his hand over her shoulder and they were smiling and their mother sported a small bump. Their father's other hand held the mother's stomach.

There was another picture however; a lady she had only seen in her father's hidden pictures and her father. The two was on a broom, no doubt at Hogwarts laughing while she held on tightly to their father.

"Who's this?" Minnie asked her brother.

"Maybe one of dad's ex-girlfriends?" He answered glaring at the woman in the picture.

"Then why would she put it here?" She asked half annoyed that her mother would put someone else's picture in the box. She placed it upside down near the other picture.

The next thing in the box was a shirt similar to the one her brother had in his box.

Just like her brother she noticed a small jewelry box and pulled it out. When she opened it, it was a ring with the Wesley's family crest. The ring was engraved "Gin. W" She smile and placed it on her finger.

She then noticed nine books in miniature form. As she lifted it out of the box the books expanded to normal size books. She opened the first one and read aloud; "September 1993. Another year here at Hogwarts. I can't believe that I am in second year after all what happened in first year. It's just her journals" She said to her brother trying to sound unimpressed. She however didn't want to share this with her brother. She wanted to read it by herself. "Just like mother-daughter bonding time" She thought to herself.

She finally got to the letter at the bottom. She opened it and started reading;

"_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I am terribly sorry that you have to read this letter. It does not even contain your name. I am terribly sorry I am not around for you, my little princess. I bet you too, look just like your father, I wanted un-identical twins so that my princess could maybe look like me. But your father has a way about being right about these things, like the fact our children may be identical._

_ Your letter is longer than your brother's letter because I had a friend named Luna growing up who longed for her mother while growing up. Yes, your father had no mother either but he was a boy. He would never admit it but I am sure he would be fine with just his father. _

_I love you equally as much as your brothers so don't think a long letter means anything. It's just that he has a man in his life to guide him and you don't have a mum to explain certain things to you. For one; menstrua-" _

"Eww! Read that part to yourself." Ronald said in disgust.

"Be big boy and just listen!" Minnie said and scanned the letter to see where she left off. "_I'm sure all your aunts have explained it to you. I however, do not know what it must be like to hear their friends complain about that uncomfortable talk with their mums. And the girls saying how their mums don't let them do anything. I'm sorry I am not there to put you through this discomfort. I know you probably long for it ever so badly._

_The ring in this box was mine while I was growing up. It's a Wesley's ring. I did not give you a Potter ring because I thought giving you something that was mine would make your happier._

_Also I left you a few of my journals. This will maybe show you what it was like to be me growing up. My first year of Hogwarts is missing, I was possessed by Voldermort but your father saved me. My journals start from my second year. I hope you too keep journals, maybe one day you will read your journals to my great grandchildren._

_Now more seriously dear, there is someone I need to tell you about my darling. Someone who could make your father smile again and make him a better person. She is the one with your father on the broom. It is after her I named you, her name is Hermione Granger_"

"Whoa! She has your name! Rather you have her name." Ronald said matter of factly.

"_Hermione was your father's best friend and a close friend to me. She helped your father defeat Voldemort. She was the brains to his operation. She got your father better than anyone else. She understood your father's heart long before he did. He didn't care much for her at first as she was a know it all. However, as time passed the two became every close. It was in their third year; I was in my second that I noticed they had something unique. Your father genuinely needed her. He couldn't survive school or life without her. She was there all the times he needed a friend except when he needed to talk guy things then he had my brother Ronald. Whose story you have all heard by now. If you haven't he died while protecting your father from Voldemort's snake. A ghastly creature if you ask me. _

_Your father and Hermione spent a lot of time hiding together during the war. I believe that this weakest time in their lives was the time they fell in love unintentionally. Your father, never act on this emotion because he was too stupid to realize what had happen._

_ Your father said something to me while we were engaged up those words were; 'Gin, love is friendship. Only through friendship do you love someone who isn't blood as either family or spouse. It is through friendship that you can build a life together. I can only truly be madly in love with someone if they are my best friend." Yes I was your father's friend. I however, never became his best friend. Even when tings between your father and myself seems unsure, he went to her first. Then to me. So I know if anyone can be there for your father is her. _

_Though, I am afraid that she has disappeared, not really disappear but rather distanced from us. She left the night Harry announced we were engaged. She said she went to Australia to get her parents and to get closure with the death of all our friends who died in the war. And she did just that. She never wrote us again nor did she even come to the wedding. It broke your fathers heart and for this reason he "banished" anything Hermione related._

_I felt as though maybe I came in between a romance. An unseen romance but I am sure the love was present between the two. Please find her and give your father the happiness he deserves. I know this is a lot to ask but please do it for your mother, no she will never replace me and she will never try to. At least my dear you will have someone to fight with like a mother now. _

_I love you ever so much._

_Your mother _

_Ginny"_

As Minnie finished reading her braining started ticking. She was going to get them back together. Whether her father like that or not. "Ron, are you thinking we should play match maker here?" She asked already knowing what his answer would be. He just smile and nodded at his sister.

* * *

Later that day Harry and Minnie walked around in the burrow together waiting for Mr. Wesley to get home so they could have the big family dinner in Ginny's memory.

"You know you look more like my mother than your mother with that red hair." Harry teased his daughter. Secretly the whole family hated the change in hair color.

"You know, your mother is the reason to your success." she laughed at her father. "Dad let's play a game. I will say a random word and you will say the first thing to come to your mind." She smirked.

"Sure Minnie." Harry complied not sure why she wanted to play a game.

"Water"

"Fire"

"Merlin"

"Beard" Harry chuckled.

"Love"

"Friendship"

"Hermoine"

"Granger" He turned pale at what he just said he thought about a HER before his own daughter. He didn't even notice the smile on his daughter face.

"Excuse me? Who is she?" Minnie asked trying to act innocently.


	4. Chapter 4-Some answers

Thank you guys for all your reviews and follows and favorites! You guys make me so happy ! Also if you have suggestions they are always welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize...

* * *

Harry opened his mouth but he could not find the words. The absentmindedly passed his hands through his hair.

"Dad, who is Hermione Granger? Is she your new girlfriend? Are you scared to tell me because you think I will over react? Dad I won't do no such th-"

"She was my best friend at Hogwarts, not my girlfriend." Harry cut off his fourteen year old's rambling. He smiled as the memories he suppressed came flooding back. "She was very smart, a know it all. She's honestly, after my mother, the only reason I made it through the war. She could brew any potion or cast any spell on her first try. Hermione was one of the boys. I could tell her anything and she would never let it change the way thought of me. She loves books and reading. I spent most of my free time at Hogwarts looking up all different things with her as Voldemort strengthen." Harry spoke and his smile widen and his eyes got dreamy. "She hated her otter patronus she would of like a dolphin. She always smelled of roses and jasmine, especially when her hair was down. She was, just simply an amazing person. You know, when I wanted to ask your mom to marry me I practiced with her. She helped my plan the whole thing. She really was someth-"

"Where is she now?" Minnie cut her father off.

"I don't know. After Ron, your late uncle died she changed. She left. She didn't care to keep contact with me." The hurt was evident in Harry's voice.

"Dad, ever thought she wanted you to make the effort? Maybe she wanted you to come after her." She waited for her father's response but he simple shrugged. After a few moments of silence Minnie asked; "Dad, why did you hide her memory from us? From me, I am named after her." She asked hoping to get some emotion out of her old man.

"Well sweetheart, I was angry she left me. She was my constant. She was there through all the bad times and when things became good she left. It did not make sense to me why she would do that to me. To our friendship" He said as he fumbled with fingers. Minnie just held her father's hand and walk back to the burrow for dinner with the Wesley family.

* * *

"So nana, do you know where she is?" Ronald asked his grandmother after she read the letter her daughter wrote to her granddaughter. She whipped her tears quickly and headed to the kitchen. "I wish I did, I would love to help you children but I cant." Molly replied defeated. "I will ask your grandfather to look into it at the ministry and see if he gets anything. I will owl you in about a week." She smiled and stuffed some cake into her grandson's mouth as Harry and Minnie walked in.

"If you keep feeding him like that when he is here, his broom won't be able to lift him pretty soon." Harry teased.

"I would not have to stuff them if you brought them around more, Harry." There was a burst of green flames at the fireplace and Mr. Wesley was home. "Get ready for dinner everyone." Molly called out.

Dinner started quietly. Everyone was in their thoughts. Mrs. Wesley and the twins thought about their mission at hand.

"As you all know the Tri-Wizarding Tournament is next year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. I have been selected as a judge. The organizers would also like me to teach something like Defense against the Dark Arts to the three participating schools." Harry said finally breaking the silence.

"That means our year goes to represent Hogwarts. We will be fifth years." Ronald excited said and he made the revelation. The whole table congradulated Harry.

Minnie didn't like that; it gave them a time limit. They had to find Hermione, convince her to come home and then make their father fall in love before going to the city of love. She heart rate increased.

"Minnie dear what's wrong? You look worried." Harry said.

"Well for one you will be that annoying parent that spends a year with us at school, while in France. You will be right here. No mischief next year! Also, I wanted to take part in the next tournament." She replied slowly making it up as she went along.

"With or with out my participation as a judge there is no way you were going to compete! Its dangerous! "

"You did it dad, when you were fourteen, and you can tell the tale. I'm a Potter I could have done it!" Minnie relied a bit angrily.

"Come on now no fighting at the table! My grand children will be off soon!" Molly said ending the little dispute between the two.

After dinner both Minnie and Ronald grabbed their belongs and held on to their fathers hand in the fireplace. they were consumed with green flames as they all called out "Hogwarts".

* * *

The stars shone brightly over New South Wales, Australia. The camp site was quiet and what she needed at this time of her life. Her father was sick, her marriage was over and she was torn as to what to do next in life. She put down her book and look one more time at the magical contract before here. An amazing opportunity. But did she want to go back to that fast life? Did she want to reconnect with the people she lost contact with Nearly sixteen years ago?

Her father's heart was getting worse and her mother needed her now more than ever. Hermione didn't know what to do. She still wore the ring her ex-husband gave her. The divorce was final for a few months now but she could not find her self to take off the ring.

She moved to the double bed in the tent and lay there weighing her options and get her life back on track. After a few moments she sighed heavily and took the ring off placing it on the night stand beside her bed. "At least that's a start." She said to herself and took off all the lights in the tent and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5-Minnie's Games & Secrets

Thanks for the great feedback and the reads and follows and comments !

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

The headmaster sat as his desk reading an article from the Quibber on Venopuss a mythical pant whose fruit can help with allergies in spring time which he suffered from. When suddenly, his fireplace turned green and three pairs of emerald eyes looked back at him. "Harry! How are you?" The headmaster got up to greet his old friend.

"Not too bad Neville" Harry responded as he embraced his boyhood friend. "How are you and the Mrs., is she around? I love to see Luna before I leave." Harry inquired as he looked around the room.

"She unfortunately is in our sleeping quarters. Being five months pregnant is taking a climax on her body, especially in this noise." Neville replied the guilt that he had to put his wife through this lifestyle was evident.

"Well I'm leaving I have to meet Helena." Minnie said excusing herself. "Good Night dad. Good Night Professor." She ended and hugged her father tightly.

"I'll follow her. Good Night dad, you to professor." Ronald said stepping out of the office with his sister. When both children were both gone Neville spoke; "Well they were in a rush. Any ideas why?"

"The same reason they weren't at school today mate." Harry said gloom evident in his eyes. Harry sighed heavily.

Neville took this cue and poured his friend some firewiskey along with himself. He motioned for Harry to sit and when he did he followed suit. "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry looked at the contents of the glass in his hands and sighed. "Today I was playing some stupid game about saying the first ting that came to mind after hearing a particular word with Minnie. I was all good until she said Hermione I said 'Granger'. How the hell do I still put her first and over my own daughter?" upon finishing asking his rhetorical question he emptied the contents of the glass in his hand.

"Mate, has it ever occurred to you that if you would stop calling your daughter 'Minnie' and maybe called her 'Hermione' once in a while there wouldn't be this problem" Neville replied as honestly as he could. Harry had never called his daughter 'Hermione' he could not bring himself to do it. So he called her Minnie, like Minnie Hermione.

After the silence hung around the room longer than either men would have liked it to Neville said; "Look Hermione Granger may have hurt you, but that was nearly seventeen years ago. Let it go Harry." Neville tried to sympathize with his friend.

"I deserve answers from Hermione."

"Go find her then, if anyone can find her it's you! She lost Ron and some good friends in that war. You weren't the only one to feel the pain. You were moving on, you got the 'happy-ever-after', she didn't need to take care of you anymore. Then the press became too much. She didn't have her best friends to lean on anymore; you know she needed to leave for her own sanity. Stop being the victim Harry!" Neville was getting annoyed with his friend's stubbornness. The pair had this conversation about Hermione whenever Harry was having a particularly hard time. Maybe too much pressure at work or just needed someone to talk to. It generally ended in Harry deciding that he just should try to let go. Tonight however, Neville was tired of this conversation and was reaching his limit of Harry just complain about her lack of attendance rather than act on it.

"I didn't ask her to help me. I didn't want her to be in any of the battle. And I would like to believe that Hermione knows that I am always here for her" Harry replied and poured himself another drink.

Neville sighed. "She probably does, where ever she is." The silence once again hung in the room.

* * *

"It's like she knew me! I swear on Merlin that my mother would have been the coolest" Minnie bragged to the girls in her dormitory room after giving them the full story of what happened. Leaving out the fact her brother cried and her mother's task, of course.

"Anyways girls I have a meeting in the room of requirement with a certain blond Slytherin." She smiled and she moved towards the door of the dorm room.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" all the girls said in unison.

"Shhh ! Not so loud." She said as she left the room.

Minnie and Scorpius had been very good friend since their first year. Their friendship remained in secret because her brother bullied him in their first two years and made nasty comments implying the Potters where better than the Malfoys. At first she would stick up for him but then her brother told her father that she and Scorpius had been trying to open the chamber of secrets and said heard them talking about unbreakable vows and such. Harry went mental and told her that she should not see him again because their friendship was not headed in a good direction. When the school got to find out the looks they both received was crucifying. Minnie had to do something to stop this madness.

Minnie tried to reason with her father but she had no luck. Harry just went on about he didn't want his daughter being thought of as a death eater. It was only in Scorpius and Hermione's second year did they stumble across the room of requirement. The two meet once a week to catch up and just be plain friend's. No strange glares from people thinking they wanted to be the next Dark Lord and Lady. Although Ronald had stop bullying Scorpius, the pair still could not be seen together as her father would not allow it. They both had their room mates to cover for them.

She finally made her way to inside the room. The blond sat waiting for her in the room that resembled that of a common room. Instead of house colors, their favorite colors blue and green decorated the room. He sat waiting for Minnie on the chair closest to the fireplace with a large warm smile.

"Scorpius!" Minnie screamed and ran toward her friend embracing him in a bear like hug.

"How you doing? Today wasn't too horrid I hope" He asked as his grey eyes met hers.

"It was good, I mean I did cry tones and the start of the day but after going through the thing mum left I felt different. She would have been an amazing person is she was here." She said sitting and stretching her feet up on the sofa. Scorpius lifted her feet and sat then placed them on his lap.

"I wish I was amazing like her, she was in the war and professional ath-"

"You are way more amazing than you think you are! Especially with this red hair." He tried to reason with his best friend.

"You like it? Most people hate it. They just don't have the guts to tell me so"

"It's beautiful. Forgive me if this next statement makes you uncomfortable but it makes you look ... sexy" Scorpius froze. He was waiting for a reaction.

"Oh whatever silly" Minnie cheeks matched the color of her hair.


	6. Chapter 6-Girls will be Girls

**Authors note: **Hi everyone! Its been brought to my attention that this story is very similar to an Indian movie called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. If you want you can check it out on youtube it has English captions so you can read while the people speak (Its long though). I admit that the start of this story is so much like the movie. The death of Ginny was borrowed from my favorite show on TV and that's Grey's Anatomy. The season finale of season 9, the star of the show almost dies because she was pregnant and being a surgeon did not want to slow down and thus fell down stairs. This was only discovered after her C-section to deliver her baby. She didn't die but I thought this was a some what noble way to kill Ginny.

Secondly the movie does make reference to "love is friendship" and a mother's letter to get her husband with a woman that was his best friend. However, I got the title from my girlfriend who says it all the time. I also considered having Ginny to be a portrait but that would be a bit much as you can talk to it all the time and get a sense of the person and I didn't not want that. Also the word game my girlfriend and sister play all the time as a way to pass time on long drives.

However, the way the movie goes is not the way I planned to go with this story. But if you guys feel like "I cheated" and just "stole" an idea then I am sorry and I can also take this story down and start it differently as to ensure there is no confusion with the movie anymore. Please let me know what you guys think I should do. If you want me to start over I will leave this story up and post the 'new story' so all of you can get the name and so on for the story. It will be the same basic story line I will just change it around so that no one thinks I just stole the idea.

Please give me your feedback as to what you would like me to do. Thanks!

The update will be short I just wanted to get this message out there.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

"_September 1993_

_Another year here at Hogwarts. I can't believe that I am in second year after all what happened in first year. I thought for sure Professor Dumbledore would have surly had me expelled for everything that happened. I am back in my dormitory, the feast tonight was just marvelous._

_However, today on the train ride to Hogwarts the strangest thing happened. Dementors came on board the train. I felt as though Tom was there again. I felt such darkness and coldness. All my memories of last year came flooding back. It was down right horrid. I swear Harry is the reason for all this. It so horrid what he has to live through. Speaking of Harry, he has gotten so handsome over summer. Enough of that. I'm nothing more than a bloody fangirl for he boy who lived._

_This year I have to do Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, Defense against the dark arts, and history of magic. My timetable is pretty hectic. I don't know when I will get time for myself. I really should get some rest. _

_Talk to you soon. _

_Ginny"_

As Minnie finished reading Helena moved her eyes away from the fireplace and looked at Minnie. She smiled.

"That's good to see some happiness in you after reading your mother's journal." she replied as Minnie closed the journal and placed it on the table near the sofa.

"I don't know, I feel a lot lighter about everything now. I can not quiet explain this feeling though." She said looking around the Gryffindor. The pair sat in the common room early on a Friday morning just enjoying the quiet time.

"So tell me is Mr. Malfoy more than a friend?"

"Pardon?" Minnie asked shocked by her friend's bold question.

"You heard me. Now answer"

"Friends!" Minnie replied and the girl broke out in giggles.

"Why would you even ask that question?" a sudden familiar voice killed the laughter.

"Ronald, if you must know, Minnie heard a rumor that she is fancied by Malfoy. She heard though some girls in the bathroom. No there's nothing to worry your little brother brain about. We were laughing at him. She put him in his place a few days ago. Poor fellow." Helena quickly covered for her friend.

"Oh! okay." He said as he moved closer to the girls and sat next t them on the chair. "I got an owl from Nana. She said Hermione is in Australia. Where in Australia she doesn't know. She has diplomatic coverage so no one can trace her wand. She is protected."

"This bites" Minnie replied looking bum. "There is no way we can convince dad to let us go there for Christmas break and we don't have the money to go on our won. Its a dead end. Maybe we can write?"

"No owl is going to fly to Australia to look for a witch." Ronald say reasoning with his sister. "Who are we kidding, we cant do his."

"Lets give this a break and when we go home for Christmas we will try to think about way to get to her." Minnie said defeated.


	7. Chapter 7-Women Talk too much

Author's Note:Thanks for all your support guys ! Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize...

* * *

"I don't believe your assessment sheet. You're barely passing any subjects! Ronald I understand that Quidditch takes up a lot of time but if you keep this up you will have to drop it. No son of mine is going to be failing his O.W.L.S next year! " Harry ranted. There Christmas assessments had come back from Hogwarts and although Minnie managed to get fairly high passed in all subjects except History of magic, her brother didn't.

Ronald stood still in front of his father, scared as to what will happen next, or what he will have to give up. "I need to see drastic improvement before summer in your grades. As for going out with Helena this Christmas break and Quidditch practice, it's not going to happen." Harry cheeks started to get flushed. He was fuming.

"Dad that's not fair! If mum was here she would never let you do this! " Ronald barked at his father.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Harry screamed and waited for a while as silence fell upon Godric's Hollow. "See no answer. She's not here. This is my house, my children, my rules!" Go your room. NOW!" Harry clenched his jaw and waited for his son to go to his room.

Ronald walked into his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Although Ronald was putting more effort into his studies he still refused to speak to his father. Minnie had spent most of her free time in learning more about Hermione Granger though she found nothing on her name sake. It was Christmas Eve and the all Wesley's and close family friends had gathered at the burrow. Both Ronald and Minnie were excited to see all their uncles, aunts and cousins and especially the Longbottom family.

Minnie sat in the kitchen learning basic French with Aunt Fleur while all the Mrs. Wesley's helped with the cooking. The Wesley men and Harry sat discussing work in the living room and all the kids were running around laughing and being festive. Ronald and Helena sat on the stairs talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"Enough of that French non-sense! Tell me is there any progress in finding Hermione and hooking her up with Harry?" Angelina Wesley asked.

The whole family was helping the twins with their mission. Yet no information of where Hermione was had surfaced.

"I'm tired of seeing Harry pretend he's fine." Audrey added.

"I'm only fourteen you know! I can't just find an amazing witch if she doesn't want to be found." Minnie added knowing that everyone was trying to help.

"I hope you do get Harry and Hermione together. In a strange way I think the family would be complete, after all that was Gin would have wanted." Angelina said grabbing the spoon that was turning on it's on and stirring the pot.

"What the bloody hell is going on in this kitchen! You have been trying to hook me up with a woman who as good as dead to me? Ginny would have wanted to be here for her children and family not throw her husband at some bloody good for nothing friend." Harry yelled at the women in the kitchen they all stood shock. "I don't know the hell has gotten into you lot, especially you Hermione Lily Potter and your brother. But I am putting a stop to it now and I know where I have to start." As he finish speaking he apparated out of the burrow.

"That's the first time he has ever called me by my first name." Minnie said in shock. "He must be really upset!" The women just stood with their heads down feeling regretful for having spoken so loosely.

Minnie's eyes widen. "Mum things! I need to go home." Fleur grabbed her hand and brought her home.

When they arrive at the Potter's house Harry stood at the fire place with his children's most prized possessions in front of him. Harry had searched the children's room looking for Ginny's belongings. He had already burnt Ronald's box and started burning Minnie's box. He grabbed the eight journals in the box.

"No! Please do not!" Minnie cried.

Harry didn't seem to hear his daughter. She Ran to the fire as she watched the last bits of her mother burn.

"I hate you!" Minnie screamed and ran towards her room.

"Harry, ztop et!" Fleur tried to calm him down.

As Harry emptied the rest of the box in the fire Fleur tried to find Minnie. As she was about to open Minnie's room door Minnie flew passed her and waked toward her father and looked him dead in the eye.

"Since we're burning things I thought I would throw this in." And with that she tossed the only picture Harry had of his father and mother together.

Harry's shock and angry grew as he noticed what Minnie threw in the fire. His emotion overwhelmed him and he slapped Minnie.

Both Fleur and Minnie stood there shock at Harry's action.


	8. Chapter 8- Do all cuts heal?

Authors Note: Thanks for all the love again guys ! Means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize..

* * *

Harry stood in front his daughter, tears threatening to run down his face. "Have you realized what you have just done?"

"I am aware of my actions but are you aware of yours?" Minnie hissed at her father. " I now understand how it feels to be an orphan. You're dead to me! Dead!"

Harry stepped forward inching closer to Minnie when suddenly he went flying backwards. The father daughter eye contact was broken.

"Talk if you must 'arry but don't go any closer!" Fleur's protective mothering voice ensured Harry didn't argue with her.

"She was wrong for throwing that picture in there. Sirius gave it to me!"

"'Arry she did exactly the same thing you did to her." Fleur reasoned with him.

Harry closed his eyes, breathed in as his body appeared to relax. "I wish I could tell her I'm sorry, but in this moment I'm not and nor is she."

Harry then moved towards the kitchen and got his favorite bottle from his liquor collection, fell to the floor and uncovered it. In the back ground he heard mumbling all slurs to him. He kept drinking as the image of his parents burning consumed his mind. After a few moments the whispers the silence in Godrick's Hallow was lurid.

The remainder of Christmas was pretty hush for everyone. Minnie's anger had somehow grown. The seventh of the nine journals she received from her mother was still in her possession as that one was out of the box and in her bag the night her father burnt her things. She kept reading it from cover to cover.

In this journal her mother explained how life was after the war. All the grief and pain felt by everyone. She also described her relationship with Harry. It didn't make sense to Minnie that the father her man is, is not the man her mother knew.

As days went by Christmas break was coming to an end. Ronald and Minnie were both packed and ready to be back at school. Ronald was focused on improving his grades and both Minnie and Helena were going to help tutor him. Minnie would help in Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration, while Helena said she would help with the rest.

Minnie knew this term Hogwarts was going to be different. No more morning owls with sweets or postcards and amazing adventures her father had been on thanks to his job. No more tips and tricks to help in their different classes. Worst of all no more reading a letter that ends, "Love you always, Dad."

* * *

Six months later the pressure was on at Hogwarts. The fourth years would be writing their O.W.L.s soon. And typically since it is written in fifth year the fourth years was even more flustered with the amount they had to learn in the months leading up to May. They all studied extra hard has passes in their O. insured their place in the fifth year trip to France. The professors did not make it any easier. They all assigned homework each class, for the next class.

Also, students who wish to be hopeful contestants in the tournament all had extra lessons to help prepare them. Scorpius was one of these students and thus his time with Minnie had become less and less. He however, was the front runner to represent Hogwarts. The he became the students favorite in no time, primarily for his name .With his new found popularity around Hogwarts, the more girls seemed to be interested in him although he didn't care.

Helena was now a big sister soon and absolutely loved it. She was going to be the only big sister who could see her baby sister, who was named Rosetta Longbottom any time she wished, after school hours. Helena spent most of her free time helping her mother and studying. Her little sister was the splitting image of her mother, the exact opposite of Helena except the pale skin they both had. Helena looked like her father. "The Yin to my yang" Helena often said when people commented about the differences between the two.

Ronald was spending all his time juggling it between studying, Quidditch and classes. There was an improvement in his grade thanks to Helena whose words rang clear every time he thought of slacking off. "Ronald, France is the land of love. I will need memories there and I would like them to be with you but if you are not present in France I will be a single lass. So get your act together." He was going to be going to France whether he thought her threat was empty or not. Ronald had also been able to forgive his father and put the Christmas incidents behind him. He still had not spoken to his father since Christmas but somehow Ronald understood his actions now and it did not bother him anymore.

Minnie had taken up most of her time studying, doing homework, tutoring her brother, or speaking to Scorpius in the room of requirement. Most of her anger was gone she was just hurt and confused by her father and mother. So many thoughts were going through her brain every moment the she was engulfed in silence. Why did she even give me this task? Why did he burn my things? Why did she die? Minnie found herself being withdrawn from her friends and started to feel really alone and overwhelmed. She longed to talk to her father, but that was not an option now. There was no way he would ever forgive her. She craved one of his hugs and mysterious words of wisdom. She kept telling her self the way she felt would pass and every time it felt like too much she studied until the only thing she had energy to do was crawl into bed and sleep. She either had fits or being very hungry for weeks or lacked appetite for weeks. Worse of all she was now a young lady with a monthly friend.


	9. Chapter 9: OWLs

Author's Note: This Chapter is all about O.W.L.s. Its short I know But I wanted to get this out of the way. The next chapter should be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize...

* * *

O.W.L.S was now here the first exam was Charms. Every one was nervous for the exam. It started at nine and was scheduled to last the entire day. The charms exam was divided into two parts a practical and written exam. The written exam quizzed the students on hand movements for spells and the importance of annunciation. It also allowed students to to give the charm used for certain tasks like levitation. When the exam was done at twelve the students was allowed to have an hour and a half for lunch and was to return for the afternoon practical exam. For any practical exam the students entered the exam one one at a time and was quizzed by the examiner. The Charms practical exam comprised of lifting a glass ball off the table, changing it to a square wooden box double the size and then changing the box back to the glass ball and then make the ball follow an air path hat was given to each student.

The next morning the students had Herbology which was a written exam. It stared at nine and entailed the students to explain the uses of different types of plants and their fruits. The students all had to label diagrams of Dragon Lilies and explain fully the impact on the magical health care. The next exam was Transfiguration and that was only a practical exam. It started at one thirty. Students was expected to change a desk to pig, then double it then make it disappear and reappear.

The Wednesday of that week the students had Defense against the dark arts. This practical exam they all was expected to duel a fellow student. They had follow protocol of duel and produce jinxes, counter jinxes, defensive spells. The Last thing they had to do was produce a Patronus Charm.

The Thursday was Care of magical creatures this exam students was to expected to explain the conditions and foods that was either good or bad for any named animal. Also, they had to know the value of each animal's blood, venom and or hair.

The next day the students had a free day to relax and just get ready for the next week of exams. The weekend passed quickly as the forth years all studied and got ready for the next week of exams. They still had Potions, Astronomy, either divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and History of magic.

The following Monday the written potions exam was based on the proper protocol for brewing potions, the reasons specific indigents was used in certain potions and what they if they can be substituted by another. The Practical potions exam students was asked to brew a Draught of Peace Potion.

Tuesday the students had either their Divination exam where they had to read palms and tea cups. Or their Arithmancy Exam which required the students to complete a complex number chart. The Tuesday night was the Astronomy exam and students to identify the moon of Saturn and calculate the estimated time the moon Jupiter would be in line with Mars.

The History of Magic exam was the Wednesday and students had to answer questions on the first and second wizarding war, the mermaid revolution, the goblin ages and the reign of giants.

Muggle studies was the last exam and it was based on the necessity Technology verses Magic.

* * *

When the results was out most students had passed everything.

Ronald, Helena and Minnie passed everything and managed to get their lowest grades in Astronomy, Muggle Studies and History of Magic receptively. The trio received Acceptable for these subjects. Ronald got Outstanding for The History of Magic, Care of magical creatures, Charms and Potions. He received Excellent for Defense against the dark arts, Muggle Studies, Herbology and Transfiguration. Helena got outstanding grades in everything except Potions and Astronomy receiving Excellent grades. Minnie got Excellent is all her subject except Defense against the dark arts, Potions, Charms, Divination and Transfiguration .

The students who managed to fail subjects was given a treat by the headmaster who said that if one student failed a maximum of two subject she would re-take those two subjects and if they passed they were allowed to go to France. This was sent in place cause Scorpius failed Astronomy although managed to get all excellent grades except for Arithmancy where he got Oustanding. There was a few students who manged to only pass one or two subjects and thus they had to repeat the forth year at Hogwarts. However this was only about twenty students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin who never went to class.


	10. Chapter 10- The Begining at the end

**Authors' Note:** For the next few chapters it will be all about Hermione and her life. I am also I took so long to update but I was falling back on the stories I follow and I had multiple ways I wanted this chapter to go. So I caught up on all the stories I started and finally found a somewhat tasteful way to mix all my ideas. Thanks for all the support guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize…

* * *

Their eyes met in a soft gaze. She sat there still, the moment seemed unreal. Hermione and Viktor sat on opposite ends of the conference table at the office of Austrian Magical Unions and Dissolution. There was any resentment in their eyes. A lot of things outside the control of either of them cause them to be here.

"Well if both parties will sign here the magical contract of your union will be dissolved." His lawyer finally said breaking the silence but not their eye contact. Neither moved forward to get the contract to sign. They just stared at each other. The night that lead to this replayed in both their minds.

_"Vot are you getting at?" He screamed at his wife._

_"Viktor, I can't give you the one thing you want, and that's a family. I have failed you as a spouse. You did not even consider the option of adopting a baby but rather push it in my face that I can't have children. Even if we did have a child its not like you're around Viktor! You're always busy with Quidditch and if you're not busy I'm busy being a healer. Our Schedules don't mesh nicely. I'm tired of being the failure in this marriage and being the only one who wants to make it work." Hermione's legs trembled under her as she spoke. _

_"I am retiring after the next vorld c-" _

_"That's two years from now. What am I supposed to do, just wait for you and go through this heartache for two years? We are holding on to something that isn't working anymore." Hermione's fear said on her behalf cutting Viktor short._

_"You're right." He stepped forward to a teary eyed Hermione and embraced her tightly. "I will get the paper work set up, on one condition though, we don't have any anger for one another at the end of it all. I'm Sorry." He whispered in her ear and felt a small nod on his chest._

_"_Mr. Krum, Ms. Granger will either of you sign?" asked her lawyer wanting his meeting to end bringing Hermione back to reality.

"If Viktor doesn't mind I will be keeping the name Krum. I am known by most as Healer Krum." Hermione said finally breaking eye contact with Viktor.

He smiled and responded; "After so long you probably forgot how to sign Granger, so you can keep it." He teased.

She let out smile and he reached for the pen and papers in the middle of the table. She followed his action and then they were both handed their copy of the documents. As they ended the meeting Hermione and Viktor made it for the door, together.

"How is your mother doing now that your father is gone?" Viktor asked his now ex-wife.

"Better. The crying is only three times a day, generally with meals now." The sadness was evident in her voice and demeanor.

"Vot about you?" He tried to get a better look into her eyes.

"I'm being strong for mum. She needs me." She replied.

Viktor had been an amazing pillar of strength for the remaining Granger family after the loss of Jack Granger. Although the pair was separated they found a new friendship in each other after deciding to end their marriage.

"Don't worry about me Viktor, you have an important game tomorrow. I want our Tridents to kick some Cannon butt!" Viktor played for an Austrian club but always represented his country in the world cup.

"We vill!" He laughed as he and Hermione made it out of the building. "Vell if you need someone to talk to I'm always here Hermy." Viktor said and hugged her lightly.

"Likewise Krumy" she responded as they moved apart from the embrace.

"I'm starved. How about we catch lunch?" Viktor offered watching his watch.

"I would but I have a tone of packing to get done before the move to Switzerland. How about we grabbed something on the way to the house and you help me move boxes and pack?" She offered after seeing the look of displeasure in his face.

He smiled and held his hand out to her.

* * *

They both ate their pizza on tissue as they organized the things in the study that Viktor and Hermione once shared.

"Well that's all the books on burns, cuts, stings and external damage." She said as she closed the box in front her. Viktor had been eating while Hermione packed the boxes. "_Handle those books with care! No be gentle! This is the only copy left!"_ Hermione screamed at Krum every time he picked up a book. He then sat at the desk in the office while she packed and handled the books the way she saw fit.

"Now on to books for internal injuries. After that there is the potions, novels and all my other books." Hermione said eyeing an empty box in the corner of the room.

"Eat something Hermy!" Viktor order her.

"I am." She said with her mouth stuffed with a bite of mushroom and peppers slice of pizza.

Viktor sat there watching Hermione pack her boxes with so much concentration. She was beautiful when she was so focused. The pain pulled on his heart. Viktor knew he was the reason the last two failing years of their thirteen year marriage was all his fault. He had put everything before his wife. His career, his ego, his wants for a family, and his wants of a fan girl following him every time he traveled with the Tridents. He did not listen to her needs for a child even if it meant it was not hers, or her heart breaking every time he threated to cheat on her with a woman who would follow him where ever he went. He did not see the resentment she started to feel towards him. He was to foolish to see that the best thing in his life was going to leave him.

Now she left him and was going to be gone literally. She was offered a position in Switzerland as the head of the Pediatric Department of the Switzerland National Magical Research Institute.(SNMRI). She would be leaving in the next two weeks. The third of August. She started on the tenth of August.

_ "I will be there for her any way I can. I will never let her hurt because of me again!"_ Krum promised himself as he just watched Hermione seal the boxes with a magical spell and minimize them, lifted them to her suitcase and placed them in.

"On to something I can help with, furniture. " He smiled as he moved to the living  
room.


	11. Chapter 11- Only for you

I don't own anything you recognize.

* * *

Hermione walked though her empty house. She couldn't help but feel sad as she was leaving it for good this time. All the memories she and Viktor made in this hollowed walls flooded her mind at once. She felt over whelmed with it all and let a few tears roll to her cheek. A smile sheepishly crawled at her lips. "Just another beginning. I can do it" She assured herself by saying it aloud. Her entire house was in her one suit case which she would be flying with. Her placed charms on the suitcase to insure that to muggle eyes it only appeared as clothing. She rolled the suit case along to the front door and took a last look at the house.

_"Hermione, I love you! I bought this house not for myself but maybe for us?" Viktor's voice was shaking as he spoke. He placed a finger on Hermione's lips expecting a lecture on not moving in with him unless they were married. He then knelt down on both his knees and looked at his girlfriend who eyes open widely; he then reached into his pocket and looked up into his girlfriend's eyes. "I can't get you through a war or give you that exciting life style; I'm no hero like Harry and Ron. But I know if needs be I can save you from a troll and I will never leave you if you give me the chance. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." She smiled as he quoted Shakespeare to her "You're the most amazing person I know. I love you with my whole being, I always have. Will you marry me?" _

_"Get up!" Hermione ordered her boyfriend. When he did his face had gotten pale. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Now kiss the future Mrs. Krum" his eyes looked straight into hers. Hermione and him now wore the biggest smile thy ever had. He then kissed her. _

Hermione smiled as she remembered the start of it all in the house she was now parting with. There was a knock on the door. She was expecting the taxi driver. When she opened the front door she saw her mother and Viktor smiling at her.

"What are you two doing here? The taxi driver will be here any moment." Hermione said standing in front the pair.

"Oh shh dear. We came to drop you off ourselves. We called and cancel the driver."

"Yes Hermione. We need to give you a proper good bye, do we not?" Viktor smirked at the woman in front of him.

"I'm seeing you both in a few months when you're dropping mum off and heading back to Bulgaria." Hermione eyed Viktor.

"True however, we will both miss you until then and would like to spend these last moments with you. Now if you would let me get the bag. You can make your way down to the car sexy."

"Viktor!" Hermione sounded both complimented and embarrassed.

"I was talking to your mom." He smirked and walked passed her to get the suitcase. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Set all the charms to keep it protected."

She held her mother's arm and they both walked toward the vehicle parked on the side of the road of Hermione's house. The pair sat in the back seat and waited for Viktor.

'You two have had such a change in relationship since the divorce. It's like things went back a few years. Is there any chance of you two getting back together? Now dear don't lie to me he told me about all the sleep overs and lunches and all of it."

"Mum its nothing! We promised each other to be friends after the divorce. We are being just that. We did have a few sleep overs but that mainly from packing and watching TV. I can't be the person Victor needs in his life I can't even give him a child."

"Some time people only see the image when they step back and look at it properly." Her mother's words hit her ears but didn't make sense to her.

Both ladies stopped speaking when they heard the trunk of the car slammed down. "Ladies, to the airport!" Viktor sat down put on his seat belt and drove towards the airport.

* * *

Hermione was settling in nicely at her new home in Switzerland. It was home just in a different country. Hermione had spent the day organizing her new office and using charms to break the language barrier. She had her new personal assistant Jack to thank mainly. Although she didn't like having a personal assistant he had proven to be quite helpful in her transition. Her personal assistant was a fresh out of med school and in a lot of ways reminded her of Ronald Wesley. He was smart but didn't believe in himself, funny, moody and a big eater.

She was happy that she was allowed to research what she liked and not have to listen to others. She was supposed to start her research for a potion to stop hormonal imbalance in teenagers as well as how to make a gain of rice full a child who is starving. She was excited she had so many ideas floating around her head as to how to approach the problems at hand present. Although, she had to oversee all other trails and findings that came out of her department.

As the September air crawled in Hermione had made much ground in her projects. She made her way to a meeting with the Switzerland head of state and the board of governs for the SNMRI. She walked in, greeted and smiled for the faces she saw around the boardroom table. The meeting started and Hermione charmed the words out of each person's mouth so she could understand in her mother tongue. She also did the same to herself so the others could understand her.

"We are all gathered here today to discuss the Tri-Wizard Tournament in France this school year. We normally do not condone any part of this tournament as the state perceives it as dangerous. However, one of our biggest contributors to the research that we do at her at SNMRI asked for our best doctor as his son is a front runner for his school. Healer Krum that's why you were asked to join this meeting." Hermione watched in shocked. "We believe you re the person most fit for this job as you have been the in the front line of a war."

"I'm sorry but this is not part of my job description. Also, doing this will push my case studies back by an entire year." Hermione hoped this would have helped her stay away from the hungry press in France.

"We do understand that, however if you do this this then it shows a bridged gap between the Tri-Wizarding Tournament Board of Directors and the state. Also, your case studies are going to be held in a confidential chamber to insure no one but yourself when you return will access it. Maybe after you speak to the man who is requesting your services you will change your mind."

With that a man with platinum blonde hair and pale skin walked in. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione gasped as she watched him walk into the room.

"Hermione?" He responded just as shocked. "They said I would have to persuade Healer Krum, I didn't think it would be you. Wait, you and Viktor?"

Hermione's cheeks redden. "We will talk about that after this meeting. I believe I can change my seclude around and make it work for an old friend on a few terms that will be presented to the board later this week." Hermione ended the meeting with that statement.

* * *

Later Hermione and Draco sat in her office sipping tea and having cookies.

"Its nice to see you after so long." Draco admitted sipping his tea

"Like wise. You look Lord Malfoy." She teased.

"Now down to business, Viktor? Really? The best you could do after weasel?"

"No having you in my only mistake after Ron died." She smirked as she watched Draco for a reaction.

"You make it sound like we were lovers. We were merely friends my dear."

"Viktor and I meet in Australia as he was bought from an Australian club, you know the Tridents?"

Draco nodded. "So that was the start of it all. Where is your husband now though?"

"We are divorced." She admitted.

"Who would have ever thought I had the successful marriage and Granger didn't." He smiled widely at the thought. "I finally beat you! Father will hear about this" Draco said and the two erupted in laughter.


End file.
